projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Five Games of 2015
Jared counts down the best five games of the year. Synopsis Jared starts by saying how he didn't play very many new games in 2015; that's why this is a "Top 5" list and not a "Top Ten" list. 5. Until Dawn. Jared says how Until Dawn was very enjoyable despite how horrible similar games like Heavy Rain were. He says how the game has both down to earth, likable characters and characters that you hate. And because any one of the main characters can die, you end up caring about what might happen to each of them. The totems, which offer warnings to danger or rewards is a great way to make the player think about every decision they are going to make. Jared says how as a horror game, he didn't think it was all that scary, but he was scared about what might happen to the characters. Jared did everything he could to keep every character alive... and the wolf. (Jared also did a playthrough on his lets-play channel Projared Plays.) 4. The Witcher 3. Jared says that everything about Witcher 3 is what happens when you have a developer that truly cares about their game. Jared says that they put so much time and polish and free DLC that it is hard NOT to love the game. Jared also compliments the dialogue and the huge in-game world. He went so far to say that while usually in free roaming games he gets bored rather quickly, but not The Witcher 3. He wished he spent even more time playing it. 3. Super Mario Maker. Jared starts by saying how Super Mario Maker is perfect for the Wii U gamepad. Jared loves classic Mario, and loves being able to play new stages with classic Mario. Being able to create his own levels is even better! He says how one of the best parts of Super Mario Maker is how it is a tool; all the players online is what makes Mario Maker so good. People have been able to create some amazing ''stages, whether they are really hard or visually amazing. And while you may have to deal with some annoying levels, a good stage is truly amazing. 2. '''Metal Gear Solid 5'. Jared is a huge Metal Gear fan. Jared feels that MGS5 is a true next-gen game. he says how the gameplay is amazing, and he thought for sure MGS5 was going to be his game of the year, but the story sucks. It sucks really bad. It doesn't suck because Konami didn't let Kojima finish, it sucks because even if they had everything they wanted in the game it adds almost nothing to the Metal Gear mythos. The story is worthless, but the gameplay is AMAZING. Even if you know nothing about the Metal Gear series, you can have a lot of fun playing this. 1. Final Fantasy XIV. Jared says how after World Of Warcraft, he has tried to find a MMO that grips him the way WOW did, and he never really did until Final Fantasy 14 came out. Jared felt quickly invested with the storyline, leveling up his guy, and the characters he met. There was a lot of content that kept him playing. Jared was also impressed with the DLC and how frequently patches are released. Everything is cool. It has a lot of end game content to keep you playing. Jared highly recommends Final Fantasy XIV if your looking for an MMO to play. Jared was OK with paying for a monthly subscription; it's THAT good. 1. Just kidding - the real number one is Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate! It's so good! Jared goes crazy playing Monster Hunter! He needs more of it, and hugs his Monster Hunter merchandise! Category:Top Tens Category:Videos